Remy on the Run
by Mythogma
Summary: Remy decided to leave the Acolytes, Magneto isn't to happy and decided to send Sabertooth after him and bring him back dead or alive.


The motorcycle raced down the road, the drive wasn't looking back, in fact he didn't seem to care he just wanted to escape and get away. Remy LeBeau finally had enough of Magneto and Sabertooth, he had enough of following orders and doing what someone else told him to do. In Remy's mind he was the prince of thieves, not a flunky he didn't care what anyone thought, his farther Jean_Luc his brother or his ex- boss. In Remy's mind he thought screw him all, it is time Remy Etienne LeBeau lives his own life.

Back at the Acolytes base Magneto was livid when he found out Gambit's room was emptied of all his belongs. Colossus and Pryo watch Sabertooth enter the office of Magneto, all they heard was find him and make sure he pays for his insolence and his lack of respect, get who ever you want to help you but bring him back here. Sabertooth left the office growling and actually seemed to be smiling at the thought he was finally allowed to hurt the smart ass Cajun.

St. John Allerdyce aka Pyro, and Colossus aka Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin walked out of the base quickly and headed up the road talking about how they could warn their friend about Sabertooth hunting him down with God only knows who else he would get.

Pryo stared at Colossus looking concerned "We have to warn him mate, we have to do something to help him"

Colossus " Dat I agree, we have to do something but what, if we get caught helping Remy Magneto and sabertooth will kill us."

After a long walk talking about what they could do the 2 Acolytes noticed that they wondered right up to the back entrace of the Institue belonging to the X-men with out even noticing it. Pyro smiled and Colossus just grinned,we can't help him but the X-men might. They sat out of sight and waited, they new someone would come sooner or later. After a few seconds Logan, Cyclops, Rogue and Storm came running out to find John and Piotr just sitting down smiling at the site of the X-men confronting them.

Logan looked at the two acolytes growled" Better not smile too much, because I am going to make sure you have nothing to smile about if you 2 don't take off soon."

The 4 X-men stared at Pryo as he began to talk "Look I know you do not like us much but we all have are reason for following bucket heads orders. None of us want to be doing this but we have no choice right now. The only one who had the courage to tell him to go to hell and leave was Remy."

Scott looked at the two men and simply replied "So the Cajun left, why are you telling us.?"

Pyro looked uneasy and nervous " Look when bucket head found out remy left he called Sabertooth and we overheard him tell Sabertooth to get who ever he needed but make him pay and teach him a lesson then he told him to bring him back to the base and then he will teach him a lesson he will never forget."

Piotr looked concerned as well a look that even shocked the X-men "Look guys you may not like us but Remy never wanted to be here, he was forced to to pay a debt belonging to his family. Look Remy always manged to help us if we we needed it and well he needs help . I think Mags and Sabertooth are planning on kill him and well come on he needs help."

Rogue looked at the the two men "So the Swamp rat left, I think he can handle himself, I really do not think you have anything to worry about."

Logan spoke up quickly and shocked the other X-men standing around him. " Look I know Sabertooth he is a killer and he knows some dangerous people, Gumbo doesn't stand a chance by himself. I can't believe I'm saying this but we have to find him before Sabertooth does or when he does show up he will be in a body bag in pieces."

Storm looked at the two men and smiled "Are you to gong back to Magneto"

Pryo and Colossus looked at each other then Colossus began to speak "We don't want to go back but if we don't Bucket head will find us. We were just going to go and hide somewhere until it dies down"

Storm looked over at Scott and after he nodded his head she spoke" Come on boys welcome to the school and don't worry we will help you out."

Colossus and the Pryro just smiled and started to walk inside the school with the others. They were lead into the professor office and after along talk and some phone calls, all there concerns were taken care of. They were lead to there new room and were finally able to rest, in there minds they had one person to thank for there safety and that was remy. Know all they had to do is wait and hope that he would be ok in the end as well.

Gambit needed cash and he needed it quick, he couldn't call home and or access his back account in case Magneto is watching it, he couldn't believe he was going to this but he had to he thought. He parked his bike and jumped onto the the roof and snapped the lock of the window, he jumped into the store window. In a matter of seconds remy found the safe and opened it. After he finished he left just shaking his head he thought to himself, I have broken into the most famous Museums around the world, and know I have resorted to petty theft how the prince of Thieves has fallen. He jumped on his bike and took off.

3 hours later Gambit finally left the state and made his way across the country , where he was going he didn't know but what he did know that he finally felt free. He stopped the bike lit his smoke and finally smiled as he took a drag. As he started his bike again, he took off again, at the same time Gambit noticed a car racing up behind him a few seconds later he heard a gun shot. Remy just smiled and took a drag of his smoke and charged it a few seconds later he flung it at the car, once it hit the window the car exploded.

Gambit stopped the bike he walked back and looked at the men in the car and with a smile and a little chuckle "I t'ink dat gives new meaning to the expression smoking kills ."

A second later gambit was off racing down the road. He new know Magneto was after him. He new he had to be prepared for anything and anyone.

Xavier called the team back into the office, as the arrived the door closed and in a second Charles began to speak. Remy has finally used his powers it wasn't much but it was all I needed, he is on highway 78 heading west. I think sabertooth and his henchman might have caught up to Remy, take the jet and try and cut him off before it is to late. Scott Jean, Storm Logan and Rogue who seemed to look nervous left the office and boarded the jet, a second later they were off.

Remy stoped his bike as he noticed the cars following him again, he decided it would be best to deal with them now in stead of trying to out run them. This way once he is done with them he would have clear sailing to the coast. Gambit reached into his pocket and with both hands palmed several cards, as the cars stoped several dozen man stepped out some Remy recognized and some he didn't. The cards in remy's hands started to glow and change to a pinkish colour a second later remy flung the cards in several direction and at certain man he new he had to take out first. As the cards hit and exploded Remy pulled out his bo-staff and dove in swinging. After several men were down Remy jumped back and flung a few more cards. After a few seconds remy just smiled at the site of the men on the ground, he walked over to the both cars and put his hand on one and charged away, as he start to walk away,starting his bike Remy smiled as the one car blow up and a second later the other car blow up as well. Remy was off racing down the road.

A few minutes later Remy heard another noise from in front of him a second later Remy was staring in the eyes of Sabertooth and a several cars blocking the road. Remy grinned and charged the bike and jumped off his bike doing a back flip he pulled out several cards , charged them and throw them in one motion even before he landed on his feet. As each one hit Sabertooth he was flung back a few feet but still stayed on his feet, then the bike hit the car and exploded. Sabetooth was flung back after a few seconds sabetooth was back on his feet growling even more angry then before.

Sabertooth growled "Your mine Gambit, Magneto didn't like you leaving with out permission. I was told to bring you back alive or dead but I will bring you back no matter what, even if it is peaces."

Remy just smiled"Still doing what ever bucket head says a Kitty. I am telling you now I am not going back I am done taking orders from him and you."

Sabertooth growled again and ran forward but not before he whistled and from out of the outskirts about 50 men appeared. Gambit smiled and flung about two dozen cards each one connecting and exploding on contact. Sabertooth growled and started to slash at Gambit, Gambit was almost overcome by all the men but managed to pull out his staff out and started to swing at anyone who came near him. A few seconds later sabertooth was biting and slashing again. Gambit just laugh trying to ignore the pain, he tapped the staff and sent a charge at several mens feet that sent them flying backward. At the same time he contacted the staff with Sabertooth face. As Creed was flung backward Remy flipped backward and decided it was time to take off.

He started to run towards the woods, with Sabertooth and the rest of his henchman following him. Remy ran through the grass and dove behind the trees flinging card after card. Once he hear d the explosions Remy bolted again finding another position to attack from. Sabertooth growled again and yelled.

Sabertooth"Your mine Cajun, every second I wait I am getting angrier and when I get angry the more pain you will fell."

Remy just smiled knowing that he was pissing off Creed, he pulled out several dozen cards and flung them at Sabertooth and as they hit he bolted and ran diving down the hill and landing on his feet he started off again running.

X-men stared down at what looked like what only could be describe as a war zone, explosion after explosions could be seen going off one after another. Each one seemed to get bigger and badder causing more damage. Fires were spreading and in seconds the X-men's view of the battle zone were blocked by the flames.

Rogue looked concerned and even terrified at the thought of what Remy might be going through. "We have to land soon or they're going to get him."

Scott looked back at all of them and yelled "Get ready to go we landing now. Storm Take care of the fires anyway you can, Rogue I need you and Jean find Remy and get him to safety. Logan you know what you have to do, take them down."

All at the same time the four X-men just simply nodded their heads in agreement the second the jet landed the X-men all seemed to dive out of the jet and started to battle. Logan dove on the first man he seen, he took care of him in seconds, then made his way to another. Scott blasted one after another well Storm called upon the rain and doused the flames from Remy's explosions, at the same time lighting struck several men who were coming up on Logan's rear. Jean and Rogue ran towards the yelling of what they thoughts was Remy but it took a second to realize it wasn't him, Jean picked him up with her mind and flung him heard as she could sway and togeather her and rogue were off again looking for Remy. Rogue took care of another man by simply punching him in the face and fliping over again. As the X-men looked around the men were assisting Sabertooth were done for and off and running. All they had to do now is find Sabertooth and Remy who must still be fighting it out somewhere ahead.

Rogue yelled "there this way, hurry."

Logan left running in the direction of the explosion, all he cared about was getting his hands on Sabertooth. Jean flew ahead carrying Scott well Storm carried Rogue. The four X-men landed beside Logan who was just watching the fight smiling.

Rogue just satered at Logan "I thought you wanted to get Sabertooth"

Logan grinned and just growled "I do, I'm waiting for the right time to jump in"

The five X-men just stared and watched the battle between both Remy and Sabertooth, each one covered in blood from head to toe. Rogue and Jean gawked at Remy, they could tell he was almost exhausted, his cloth were ripped to shreds and they could tell he was clawed numerous times, even bitten. They watched Remy swirl his staff and hit sabertooth twice once in the head and then in gut. Sabertooth then swung at Remy striking him in the side of his head causing Remy to go to his knees. In a move that shocked even logan some how Gambit managed to kick sabertooth and fling him backwards. As both man faught back and force they could tell Sabertooth was finally getting an advantage because of Remy being eshausted as sabertooth smashed Remy int he face with his claws he fell to his knees. A second later Jean lifted remy high in the air, Sabertooth turned around to see Logan diving on top of him with his claws popped out, after what seemed like another half hour Sabertooth decided it was time to make a getaway. Before anyone knew what was happening Remy flung another several cards directly at Sabertooth , a second later Remy passed out again from fatigue and pure pain. As Jean lowered Remy to the ground, Rogue ran to him and couldn't believe her eyes as Scott and Storm also just could only stare at the site of there old enemy Gambit.

Logan simply smiled and laughed "I can't believe the Cajun took on Sabertooth and about 50 others men for almost an hour or more, there is more to him than I ever thought. It took the X-men a little while but eventually they got to the X-jet and took off back to the mansion. It took Beast almost the whole afternoon and well into the night to clean and bandage and stitch up all the cuts, scratches and bite marks on Remy. Beast was stunned Remy didn't even wake up during the entire thing. But Hank decided to give Remy something to keep him sleeping anyway so he would sleep through the night and not wake up at all.

Remy looked around confused about where he was, when Beast and the professor strolled in he just shook his head and laughed.

As Beast walked up to Remy he just smiled "Nice to see you finally woke up Gambit, you have been sleeping it off for over 24 hours."

Remy looked at the ground and one again shook his head before speaking "I wanted to handle it on my own and I get the feeling that the X-men had to come to my rescue."

The professor just smiled looking at Remy before speaking "Gambit from what Scott and the rest of the team told me, you handled not only Sabertooth but about 50 of his men for almost an hour maybe longer before they arrived. They only step in when they knew you were almost to worn out to continue. Logan even waited until the last minute before jumping on Sabertooth just so you could get a few more hits in. Trust me when I tell you this Gambit you did one hell of a job fighting them and I am sure Sabertooth will never try and come after you again no matter what Magneto says to him."

Gambit smiled and just grinned before the Professor continued talking "Gambit I understand you left Magneto but I was wondering if you wanted to stay here and become an X-men, we could use someone with your skills and fighting ability on our side. Plus your friends would sure be happy to see you and know that you are safe and sound finally."

Gambit looked confused "Friends professor?"

Professor Xavier smiled and laughed "Jon and Piotr wondered over to the mansion and asked us for help. They told me everything about Magneto and Sabertooth going after you. They were worried that you might get hurt and possibly killed. "

Gambit grinned "I hope there ok, I didn't want to leave them there but I just couldn't take it anymore."

Hank grinned "Remy I think you might not understand something after they warned us about you, they decided to stay here themselves. They thank you for helping them finally leave Magneto, they have been bugging me for almost 15 hours to let them in here to see you, Pryo almost drove me insane."

Gambit laughed "Just bugging you! You should see Pyro when he gets sugar in him, he will drive you insane"

Professor Xavier chuckled "I will make a note of that no sugar for Pyro, Remy have you come to a decision on if you will stay or not."

Gambit grinned and finally nodded his head "Sure Professor I'll stay and join the team, I think it would be nice to be appreciate and even respect for once."

Professor Xavier smiled "Good Remy I am glad you're staying"

Before the Professor and or Hank could say anything Pryo jumped into the medical bay grinning "I knew you would stay mate, I knew it"

Piotr walked in just shaking his head "I am glad you're staying my friend"

Gambit looked at both of them and smiled "Thanks guys"

A second later Rogue looked in "Don't tell me you going to be staying here too swamp rat, it is bad enough I have to put up wit them"

Remy smiled and blow Rogue a kiss "You know your thrilled at the thought that I am going to be staying, do not try and hide it Gambit can tell you're happy"

After Rogue blushed she turned around and left with a huff, the professor just smiled "I think it is going to get pretty exciting around here from now on."

After a little while Hank decided it was time for Remy to rest so he made everyone leave. The next day Remy was shown to his new room and began his new life at the mansion. What happened next well that is another story.


End file.
